The patient medical record is the essential document of the medical profession which accurately and adequately captures the details of each patient encounter. Over the years, the requirements of the document have changed, as electronic medical records have added significant new levels of data required for processing. Such new burdens have significant impact on the health care providers, both personally and professionally. On a professional level, these new demands require protracted lengths of time in order to fulfill the demands of documentation. Additionally, these demands require health care professionals to spend an increasing segment of their time documenting the patient visit. This removes them from what they are trained to do: patient care. On a personal level, such increasing demands are the source of frustration, fatigue and increasing dissatisfaction. Therefore, what is needed is a new system that effectively captures critical data for the documentation process at the point of service.